This invention relates generally to optical fiber terminations and, more particularly, to an optical fiber termination of a watch jewel type and method of performing the termination.
In single fiber optical connectors it has become an accepted practice to protect the exposed fiber in a cylindrical, generally metal, ferrule. A connector assembly is then formed by mounting a pair of similar ferrules in an alignment device. To minimize coupling losses in such a connector assembly, it is essential that each fiber is accurately located on the center axis of its ferrule.
In copending application of M. J. Phillips et al., Ser. No. 679,759, filed Apr. 23, 1976, entitled, "Termination of Optical Fibers", assigned to the same assignee as the present application, there is disclosed an optical fiber termination for plastic clad fibers. The termination comprises a ferrule having a pierced watch bearing jewel mounted at its forward end coaxial with the axis of the ferrule. An optical fiber is mounted lengthwise in the ferrule with its cladding terminating within the ferrule, leaving a forward bared end portion which is threaded into the aperture in the watch jewel. An epoxy is introduced into the ferrule through an opening in the wall of the ferrule to support the bared end portion of the fiber in the ferrule.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a simpler method for terminating a plastic clad optical fiber in a ferrule containing a watch jewel and an approved method of centering the fiber within the watch jewel aperture.